Mariposa
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ella estaba encantada. Sí, Jyushimatsu creía que esa era la palabra más adaptable a ella, encantada, libre, mariposa. (JyushiMatsu)
Me encantó esta pareja, por lo que, esta es la primera vez que escribo hetero en este fandom. Después de tanto homo, también debe venir los lindos deseos heterosexuales.

 **Fandom:** Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja** : JyushiHomu

 **Disclaimer** : Este anime no me pertenece, sus respectivos derechos de propiedad intelectual y patente pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías, no obstante, esto no me detiene de escribir algo de ellos.

 _Disfruta de la lectura_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Mariposa**_

Había algo más exorbitante que el mismo baseball, más extraño que fallar en algún bateo o inclusive más divertido que el deslizarse su pelota sobre los imperiosos bates de maderas y culminar en un Home run. Jyushimatsu no tenía palabras, ni cualidades para poder catalogarla, ella era fuera de otro mundo. Ella estaba encantada. Sí, Jyushimatsu creía que esa era la palabra más adaptable a ella, encantada, libre, mariposa.

Había algo mucho más estrambótico, curioso, intrigante... Había algo que lo mantenía abstraído al quinto hijo de los Matsuno, inclusive de sus deberes, inclusive de jugar, inclusive de su estrepitosa personalidad.

Era un impúbero amor, ingenuo a cualquier malicia, manteniendo una candidez que no podría ser manchada ni aún con el más perverso hombre.

Puesto que el amor que sentía él hacia Homura era libre y a la vez gentil.

Era amable, pero a la vez egoísta.

Verla era maravilloso. Ese era su pasatiempo preferido, aun cuándo fueran a citas fortuitas y sólo hablaran entre la ciudad domeñada en gente apresurada, no importaba porqué el sólo tenía ojos para ella. No había objeto más hermoso o actividad más deleitable que Homura. Ella era tranquila cómo el aleteo de una mariposa; Sus colores al oscilarse causaban vértigo parecido al de provocar el Home run más importante. Ella era inocente cómo capullos furtivos, valiente cómo los fuertes retoños que arrasaban con fuerza sobreviviendo en el invierno, añadía que al escuchar su risa era un encantó de ángeles, sus lánguidas y escurridizas carcajadas deleitaban sus oídos hasta tocar un pedacito de cielo, jugar con ella era igual que escrutar el danzar de las ninfas sobre un bosque pecaminoso.

 _Exótico pero inocente._

 _Fuerte pero delicado._ _  
_  
Una fragancia de naturaleza que sólo se permitía un afortunado.

Y ese afortunado era Jyushimatsu.

Él extravagante como la caravana de algún circo nuevo, ella era tímida cómo los rayos de alboradas.

Él era tormenta procelosa, ella era mariposa silenciosa, añorada mariposa imposible.

Homura era su pequeño secreto, su inocente amor correspondido. No se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a sus queridísimos hermanos.

 _Pero_

No importaba nada, ni cuanto la observará abstraído, ni cuanto deseará entrañar lazos con esa chica, hablarán por horas en una cita del miércoles o cuanto deseará fervientemente besarla como un amante primerizo. Ellos dos eran trocitos recogidos del amor.

Un amor tierno. Una mariposa que Jyushimatsu sabía no podía aprenderla entre sus manos. Sabía que al tenerla en una jaula se torcería en tristeza, por ende, era necesario mantener distancias, el matsuno sabía que ella era esplendorosa revoleteando en el bosque, jugando ajena en el mundo, sabía que tenía que dejarla ser libre.

Homura era libre.

Por eso, no importaba cuanto deseará egoístamente detener su partida. Jyushimatsu no se atrevería a pausar su camino hacia el umbral del vagón. Sólo le diría lo mucho que desearía volver a verla, esperar a estrecharla de nuevo entre sus ingenuas bromas y sus muy agudas carcajadas pequeñas.

Así era.

Quería dejar a Homura libre.

Después de todo, las mariposas embellecían más al vibrar de sus alas libertinas.

 _ **Notas finales**_

¿Qué les pareció? Ellos se me hacen tan tiernos como el KageHina :C Por lo que no puedo verlos con malicia o alguna manera morbosa. En fin, dejen sus comentarios ahí abajo, me encantaría saber lo que piensan.


End file.
